Horse Kicked at High Noon
by Chibi-Hannah-Chan
Summary: The saiyans have entered the wild west, expect showdowns, shoot outs and...Pepsi?
1. Horse Kicked At High Noon

Disclaimer: No money, no sue, can't sue me if I can't pay....oh yeah and I don't own DBZ, Pepsi, the writers behind this ad or David Beckham.  
  
A/N: This is NOT an ad for Pepsi ok I saw this ad on holiday so I've been meaning to do this since February. and I posted this as PG because for some reason it just doesn't seem right for a G.  
  
Horse Kicked At High Noon  
  
Beating an eternal fountain of golden rays against a dusty and rather deserted setting, an ivory lit Sun and vigilant view of the untamed town of the West. The squeak of a swinging saloon door broke the towns peoples attention from their drinking and polka games to a games to a group of bad ass looking cowboys. The handful of men marched over to the bar, spurns causing clicking sounds with every step.  
  
Once at the counter, one of the few desperados slammed his fist against the polished oak. With dark flame like hair, he wore a battered and worn out type of material, crudely styled like a poncho, a deep, harsh sound crept from his throat,  
  
"Pepsi." He ordered. The barkeeper, not a man to for trouble , was more than happy to complie. The aging man slid the clear bottle with it's blue wrapping around it's mid-section, filled with a chilled beverage down the bar.   
  
It didn't make it to the buyer.  
  
Two green hands reached out and forced the bottle to hiss while turing the lid, placed the opening to his lips and supped next to half it's contents. And just to rub it in the strangers face sent the bottle on it's way down the bar. The half empty bottle stopped again at the man intending to drink it, he raised his head flaunting his midnight eyes to the arrogant, green-skinned man, who's clothes seemed a little too over done for the cowboys taste. Tassels smothered the swede suit, stitched in white thread and the crowning accessory, a cowboy hat, the same colour as his suit covering a braid of long emerald locks.  
  
"Outside." The dark haired man said calmly holding back the urge to break the other mans neck.  
  
The tension mounted, townsfolk peeked from the window sills and from behind barrels and horse drawn carts to view this showdown. And there they booth stood, in the ceter of the desolate little town. The green-skinned gunslinger wore a broad smirk, gazing at an un-expressionless young man.  
  
The over dressed duelist, who was actually called Zarbon, casually took off the long swede jacket, along with the rest of his costume. To the others, who was known as Vegeta, disgust Zarbon's battle outfit was even more outrageous then before.Boots that came about half way up his thighs, lilac arm warmers from his wrists to his upper arms and some of the most unique Armour also without the hat Vegeta could see a sort of headband with a jewel dangling in the middle across his forehead. Now it was Vegeta's turn. He fisted the hem of his 'poncho' and ripped it off with one smooth action, he wore a simple suit; white boots and gloves, more practical Armour over a navy blue body suit stretched over defined muscles.  
  
The two, neither breaking the stare they had with the other, preparing to fall to fighting stance. Most unexpectedly the shorter man brought himself from his battle stand and put his hand up to his mouth to use his index finger and thumb to give a loud whistle, calling his horse, Prince. Before Zarbon knew it, the hind legs of Vegeta's stallion belted him across the face sending him flying through a window of one of the buildings. The people of the town sprinted out of their hiding, cheering and smiling to congratulate their new hero. While the people shook vegeta's hand and patted him on the back a man greatly resembling a white and purple lizard stormed out of the house where Zarbon fell with a really 'ticked' off look on his face, the crowd grew eerily still... then legged it, all except Vegeta ran in the completely other direction of the reptile, he however just narrowed his eyes at his new challenge.  
  
Please review, once again I'll even accept mean ones which I also find helpful ( hey if I'm crap someone should tell me.) 


	2. Eat my Dust

The second chapter of Horse Kicked At High Noon and now it's Goku's turn.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Pepsi... I wish I did cause that would just be fantastic but I don't.  
  
Didn't know what to call this so I simply called it 'Eat my Dust', it kind of makes sense, well just read it and judge for yourself. I'd just like to add that this is something I just wanted to add... so I did. And this is for Angsty Goten Worshipper who asked if there were any more chapters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey-hey you stop!" The senile owner of the town saloon rushed out of his bar after the bandit Raditz who, like the wanker he was, had just robbed the old man of an entire case of his best Pepsi.  
  
The poor bar tender could only look on in distress while Raditz, with the case strapped over his shoulder, did a mid-air split jump on to his horse, stabbed his spurns into its sides and galloped towards the out skirts of town, laughing maniacally at him.  
  
"Someone stop him!" Cried the bar keep to the towns people and passers by who only looked on, not seeming to bother, it wasn't as if a robbery like this hadn't happened before in the usually quiet town, except... one person did step up.  
  
From behind the swinging Saloon doors stepped out a clean shaven, properly dressed... accountant? Yes, in a clean white shirt with a dark grey vest over it the same colour of his trousers, well polished shoes catching the Suns glow, a visor over his eyes covered by unruly raven hair and round gold plated spectacles. Goku worked at the towns bank and Raditz, of course, had targeted that exact bank the other week, see, being held at ki point had been very upsetting for the poor clerk and a direct insult on his honor as a man so now... he was ready for revenge.  
  
Goku stepped out to the middle of the street and to the front of the old man and many spectators who became interested in what this young man was about to do.  
  
He brought his right hand to his hip preparing himself, letting Raditz get a little further out of town and drawing a hush over the town as every ones attention was now on him. He formed a small, fist full of light blue ki, Goku pulled his arm back then hurled the ball into the air. On lookers watched in anticipation as the ki arched across the sky.  
  
The town continued to watch the escaping Raditz in the distance, laughing like mad with his long wild hair and dark coat flapping behind him and his galloping horse. Until suddenly Raditz fell from his horses saddle after being smacked over the head with the small blue orb that seemed to plummet straight down. He fell to the ground in a cloud of dust and smoke from the blast while his steed carried on into the horizon.  
  
Goku, with a smug, smarmy look on his face , turned to the crowd of people behind him who stared at the tall man in awe. The accountant strode back towards the Saloon, every one still watching his every move, eyes bulging. Before he entered the bar he turned around to them all and shrugged his shoulders, and in a very social tone said,  
  
"It's an ending, what more do you want?"  
  
Then casually entered back into the bar followed by the owner. The rest of the Town just returned to their everyday lives as if nothing had even happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pointless? Yes I know.  
  
Well there we go, now it might be possible that I'll turn this into a proper story but the chances of that are pretty slim. 


End file.
